Usuario discusión:Joacoz
thumb|360px Firma joacoz amigo una pegunta dime como hago para poner correctamente esta imagen como mi firma pra los mensajes.Charuko thumb|left|290px Sí, es tarde pero, jaja XD, ¡no hay sueño XD! Por un rato no pasará nada ;). ¿A cuál de los chat me conecto? Es que ayer, al parecer, entré en uno equivocado :S ¡Vaya torpeza XD! HolySeadramon 23:06 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ya lo hice gracias por el consejo.Archivo:The-Royal-Knights.gif 23:57 15 nov 2010 (UTC)Charuko y porque no sale sera poe es un gif? y ahora estar bienArchivo:The-Royal-Knights.gif 00:04 16 nov 2010 (UTC)Charuko espero k ahora si este bien Archivo:The-Royal-Knights.JPG 00:10 16 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaaaa! ¿tienes tiempo para un poco de chat o estás muy ocupado con las cartas? ¿Necesitarías ayuda con ellas? HolySeadramon 22:53 16 nov 2010 (UTC) ya lee mi reseña en mi blog y comenta y recuerda cada martes a tu hora siempre la edito LordLucemon 00:37 17 nov 2010 (UTC) ai me meti a chatzoe =) 14:53 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Logo de "OASIS" Hola Joacoz, tanto tiempo.. ¿Me recordás? Soy Benfutbol10, el fundador de la Ben 10 Wiki (el que te dio una oportunidad). Vengo a recomendarte este logo para Digimon Wiki: http://img259.imageshack.us/img259/6175/digimonwiki.png Espero que lo pongas, fijate como queda en Mi Wiki Pruebas. Ya esta puesto el tamaño y todo. Cualquier cosa preguntame. Benfutbol10 (Discusión) 22:39 17 nov 2010 (UTC) : Espero tu respuesta... Benfutbol10 (Discusión) 11:52 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Nomenclatura en niveles Hay un problema con los niveles en las etiquetas. Ya sabes las diferencias de niveles entre España y Latinoamérica, ya que en España es Mega y en Latinoamérica es Ultra. También, aquí el Hiper allí es Mega. Pensé en ponerlo como "perfeccionado", pero hay otro problema, y es que hay un tipo que es "Perfecto". Había pensado entonces en crear las categorías con ambos nombres, es decir, una que sea "Mega / Ultra Campeón" y otra que sea "Hiper / Mega Campeón". ¿Ok?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:10 18 nov 2010 (UTC) logo OK, mirare haber como queda, a ti cual te gusta mas, el que esta ahora o ese nuevo que me acabas de mostrar¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:51 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Cierto que se ve un poco mal, pero esa es la unica manera de ponerlo, aunque se distorcione, pero como nadie se ha quejado, mejor lo dejamos, y en el caso de que empiencen las quejas pues podríamos utilizar el que te dio el usuario ese, no¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:56 18 nov 2010 (UTC) hi hey me podrias decir como crear una junbox porfavor gracias Alonzo13 Logros Hola Joacoz, tengo una propuesta para la wiki, que te parece si pedimos a la central que añadan aqui los Logros, para que el editar en esta wikia sea más entretenido, y bueno porque no, tambien un poco más competitiva. Yo por mi parte creo que no es mala idea, ahora mismo le dejo un mensaje a Felikis para ver que le parece a él. Es algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste con los niveles de digimons, solo que este sería aceptado por la central, y en lugar de estar tú cada dos por tres cambiando los niveles, los logros es algo que se hace de manera automatica una vez haya sido añadido a la wikia, aunque tambien existe la posibilidad de que no acepten la solicitud, aunque yo no voy a hacer nada hasta no conocer tu opinión y la de Felikis. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:10 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, Joacoz. Quería recordarte que aun no tengo los poderes de administración.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:54 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:Logros Joacoz en primer lugar los logros no son "necesarios" en ningún wiki como función, pero si anima a los usuarios a editar, lo que los motiva, tanto a los que ya estan como a los nuevos. Por otro lado es cierto que en algunos wikis que han añadido los logros han tenido problemas con su mala utilización, pero han cometido un error, no poner unas normas estrictas, cosa que en el caso de que se añadiesen los logros a este wiki yo me encargaría de redactar dichas normas, y recuerda que este wiki tiene ahora mismo tres administradores para encargarse de vigilar que se utilizasen bien los logros, yo siento contradecirte, pero varios usuarios estan deacuerdo con añadir los logros: *yo *Felikis *HolySeadramon *Zoe102 *Juanita574 y a los demas aún no les he preguntado, aunque sinceramente no creo que haga falta. Aun así tú eres el burócrata por lo tanto tú voto es importante, después de haberte dicho esto, espero que lo consideres, seguramente por muy atentos que nosotros estemos como en todos los wikis haya algún problema con los logros, pero también veremos la motivación de los usuarios por conseguir los logros, y como cada vez llegarán más usuarios para intentar superarse. Saludoss y espero tu respuesta. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:30 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno tu tranquilo, aunque tu faltes, sabes que Felikis y yo nos esforzaremos todo lo posible para que este wiki vaya bien, y sobre los logros por desgracia no es tan sencillo añadirlos, lo pedire en la central, y luego solo quedará esperar si nos aceptan ellos a nosotros, pero yo me encargo de eso. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:45 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Fallos Hola joacoz acabo de ver unos grandes fallos en la wikia que me tendre que encargar yo de solucionar, en la discusión de Felikis podrás ver que le explique todo detallado, yo esta semana intentaté entrar todos los días para acabar con las páginas de ayuda durante esta semana, mientras tú y Felikis tendréis que vigilar la wiki en mi lugar ok¿? Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:54 22 nov 2010 (UTC) es cierto que la habían vandalizado, solo había unas imágenes de dos digimons en lugar de todo lo referido a la ayuda, yo esta semana me encargaré de llenar la wiki de todas las páginas de ayuda que necesita, pero como no se cuantas son exactamente, me fijaré en otras wikis para luego añadirlo aqui. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:46 23 nov 2010 (UTC) strabimon mmmhh no tengo ni idea si te llegara bien esto, pero mi amiga de deviantart me pidio q te dijera x q ella no habla bien español, q la imagen q usaste en esta pagina (http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Strabimon) la imagen q esta a la izquierda, la dibujo ella mira (http://akie-tara.deviantart.com/art/Strabimon-pick-a-part-piccy-99058956) y quiere saber si por favor la podes borrar y uses otra o mejor si no q le des algo de credito, creo q si compartis un enlace a su deviantart en esa misma pagina de ese digimon estaria muuuy bueno =D ademas asi se ayudan el uno al otro. su pagina en dA es http://akie-tara.deviantart.com/ bueno gracias!! saludos! hola :) Hola men, bueno me alagan tus palabras, y decidi unirme a digimon wiki para colaborar con esta pagina :D Tu perfil realmente es de puta madre y te pidiria ayuda para poder aprender en como colaborar :) bueno saludos PD: te dejo mi ultimo video thumb|300px|right gracias!! gracias x dejar ahi debajo el nombre de perfil de mi amiga!! te lo re agradesemos!! =D saludos :) despues quiero que me ayudes en algunas cositas plis :D Logros de Digimon Wiki Hola Joacoz, pregunté en la central de wikia, y me dijeron que lo más seguro el lunes 29 de noviembre se añadan los logros a el wiki, lo más seguro que los usuarios preguntarán sobre este cambio, pero ya nos arreglaremos con eso, ya quedas informado, por cierto una pregunta, al final se bloqueo a el usuario V-Damimon¿? Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:25 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Si cierto, ese usuario tambien me tiene cansado, ya es la tercera vez que se le bloquea, la siguiente sera definitiva, que nosotros no estamos para aguantar tonterías, eso esta claro. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:50 25 nov 2010 (UTC) ayudame... bueno si no puedo tener un digimon(orita) me podrias explicar para saber mas sobre eso esque enserio quiero uno pero me gustaria que me explicaramas mas sobre eso.Superdigihero Ya se que los nombres van juntos, pero el moverlos a los nombre separados evita que los usuarios novatos creen un artículo Metal Seadramon, cuando ya esta creado como Metal Seadramon, y ademas he visto que en las listas de digimons, algunos aparecen separados y como si no se hubiesen creado, por lo tanto los usuarios se podrían confundir, sobre las redirecciones que dices, si te dijo la verdad no son mi punto fuerte, nunca lo he probado, ya que en dragon ball danke7 se encargaba de eso, creo que a Felikis le explicaron hace poco preguntale a él, y así aprenderemos más, que aunque tengamos un buen nivel, aun nos quedan cosillas por aprender xD. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:22 26 nov 2010 (UTC) :8 perdon no sabia eso ... pero dime amigo, sigo subiendo videos o no tiene nada de importncia ese tipo de colaboracion??thepablox777 21:13 26 nov 2010 (UTC) ahi esta amigo :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F05v1oPYPO4 saludos :D--thepablox777 23:13 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Nueva plantilla Hola joaquin, mira Carlos me pidió una plantilla para su Proyecto:Música, y ya la cree, Plantilla:Música, es un poco sencilla pero sirve, y como veo que tu subes muchos videos sobre canciones, pues por si te da por ayudar con ese proyecto, ya sabes que tienes que utilizar esa plantilla. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 12:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Enemigo Hola, como ya sabes tambien estoy trabajando en la central creando los artículos sobre cada wiki, y estaba mirando el de ben 10 wiki, y los usuarios destacados, y entre ellos vi uno que me llamo la atención, porque te nombra en su pagina de usuario, aqui lo tienes: Oliver30, y no parece que se lleve muy bien contigo xD XD jaja Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 21:41 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Joacoz amigo kisiera tu ayuda para editar el wikia de shaman king en español espero tu ayuda ya k me falta mno para esto y soy unos de los pocos k la editan este es el link de la wikia http://es.shamanking.wikia.com. Charuko 05:33 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Cierto, el wiki cada vez esta mejor, pero recuerda que el borrado de artículos es algo de lo que os encargáis Felikis y tú, ya que como yo no se de digimon no puedo saber que artículos hay que borrar, excepto los que claramente son creados por vándalos, por lo tanto mejor hablalo con felikis, haber que te dice, yo ahora mismo estoy ocupado, estoy pensado editar el MediaWiki:Wikia.js, ya actualize los mensajes de la comunidad, y sigo con las páginas de ayuda, asi que aún tengo trabajo para rato. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 10:35 29 nov 2010 (UTC) por cierto no se si te fijaste, pero como dije, hoy lunes ya activaron los Logros a Digimon Wiki!!!! voy a cambiarles las imagenes a los logros, pondre unas relacionadas con digimon, y luego pues en el caso de que no guste alguna, la volvere a cambiar. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 10:38 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok entonces os encargáis vosotros de los dibujos, y haber si con la activación de los logros te animas a editar. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:02 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja si, pero una competición amistosa xD xD de todas formas tendremos que controlar que los usuarios hacen buen uso de los logros. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:07 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok Me alegro de que veas el wiki mejor, por cierto tengo malas noticias sobre el chat, entro alguien que aparecer controla el chat y bloqueo a los que estabamos en ese momento, a Carlos, juana y a mi, puso esto de cada uno: I have banned Oliver0796 forever for no reason, vamos en resumen, que nos bloqueo a todos por joder, ya varios usuarios le pidieron explicaciones pero no contesta, por lo tanto por ahora utilizaremos el IRC de dragon ball. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 19:13 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oye joacoz acabo de ver en el artículo Babydmon la Plantilla:Digimons, supongo que solo la tendran un par de artículos asi que no crees que lo mejor sería borrarla¿?¿? ya tenemos dos plantillas para los digimons. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:45 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ya la borre, oye una cosa, este es sin duda el Wiki mas desordenado de toda wikia, yo he estado y he visto mas de 60 wikis y este es sin duda alguna el mas desordenado, bueno yo que no se nada de digimon ya tengo mas de 2000 ediciones en organizar un poco el wiki... pero bueno habra que seguir trabajando. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:51 29 nov 2010 (UTC) cierto, hay muchos artículos que en lugar de la plantilla llevan una tabla, o categorías repetidas y eso hay que arreglarlos uno por uno, pero bueno entre todos algo conseguiremos. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 20:56 29 nov 2010 (UTC) oye... Tu debes saber mucho de digimon explicame como ser mas aca de los mejores, soy un gran fanatico de digimon y apenas me hago una cuenta y tu eres el mejor de esta wiki y yo pense que ojala me des consejos para saber mas acerca de esta wiki y talves un dia tener un digimon, esqe quiero ser igual a tu nivel :D, o al menos uno de los mejores me conformaria Superdigihero 22:31 29 nov 2010 (UTC) perdona por no contestar en el chat, pero es que deje el chat abierto, pero no estaba frente a el ordenador jeje despiste mio xD. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:38 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya, yo tampoco estoy en el chat, y por cierto estoy pensado en bloquearte, joder decias que estabas desanimado, y yo pensaba que te animarias a editar un poco con la activación de los logros, y joder si te has animado mas de 200 ediciones en un dia, no te duelen los dedos de tanto escribir¿?¿? xD xD Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 22:48 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ok... ok ok creo que me pase un poco XD Superdigihero 22:52 29 nov 2010 (UTC) No Claro que no, solo lo puse porque como eh estado ausente mucho tiempo en esta wiki y no lo habia leido y lo puse por eso Uchiha MJ185 23:32 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja joacoz tu siempre tan mal pensado con megajuan185, jeje ademas que yo antes cuando estaba editando, si me falta añadir una categoria para ganar un logro, buscaba en la lista de digimons para ganar el logro xD xD, ves como nos motiva, ademas seguro que tu tambien has echo eso jeje, bueno yo ya acabe por hoy, que he tenido un dia dificil, ya hablaremos mañana seguramente... Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 23:35 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno, si no me crees es tu culpa no mia Uchiha MJ185 23:36 29 nov 2010 (UTC) eso lo veremos... Superdigihero 23:37 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jajaja, Es que yo me enojo con facilidad por eso me enojo con cosas no tan importantes Uchiha MJ185 23:45 29 nov 2010 (UTC) jajajaja ok, pero no era q no querias hablar con juana XD y lo de zephyrmon ya lo dijistes antes XDzoe102 XD 23:48 29 nov 2010 (UTC) talves pero yo almenos quiero ser de los 5 primeros ¬¬ o 4 si es posible Superdigihero 23:54 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ola joaco si puedes conectate al chat juanis 01:47 30 nov 2010 (UTC) listado en tu listado de digimons he visto k muestra dos veces a omekamon corrige eso Charuko 01:53 30 nov 2010 (UTC) felicitaciones felicitaciones joacoz parece k no te puedo alcanzar pero te informo k mierntras tu t duiermas debido yo estare editando toda la madrugada aver si al amanecer cuando entres podras alcanzarme. PD: yo sere el numero 1 amigo. Charuko 02:39 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Logros oh si, te logre ganar yo te lo adverti joacoz aunque sea solo por un par de horas nuevamente soy el numero unoooooooooooooooooo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , te ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahora si me voy contento a dormir por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin bye nos vemos en un par de horas. Charuko 09:02 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya vi el mensaje que le mandaste, pero hay un problema, vete a el IRC chat para explicarte, y si dices que utilza dos cuentas de usuario, lo normal es decirle que solo utilize una, y un bloqueo de tres días. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 16:19 30 nov 2010 (UTC)